1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide for use in the sharpening of saws and in particular to the sharpening of chain saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have previously been proposed a number of devices to guide a file whilst sharpening the teeth of a saw, and one particular type of such guide incorporates a pair of grooved rollers rotatably supported on a member which can be positioned in a straddling relationship across the toothed edge of the saw so that a roll is disposed on either side thereof. The rollers are of a size and disposition so that when a file is seated in the grooves of the rollers, so as to extend in an inclined relationship across the toothed edge of the saw, the file may be reciprocated to sharpen the cutting edge of the teeth of the saw at the required angle. One example of such a saw sharpening guide is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,038.